The Land Down under
by Samhoku
Summary: Alex is 19 years old. Almost 20. He loves kids but Jack and Sab where killed in the same accident. He meets a sweet little girl named Lilly and a pretty girl named Carrie.  Alex lives in The Land Down Under
1. Chapter 1

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

By Samhoku

Alex Rider was walking down the street. He is 19 almost 20 years old. He looked at the sky wishing that Jack had not died. She was like a big sister to him. He now had some tattoos that Jack would kill him for and he lived in Australia. The Land Down Under.

He was walking to the drugstore at the end of the street. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked in. He hated being in public sense people stared at him. He looked gruff but children loved him.

He picked up the usual grocery's and walked to the playground. He still wanted to get married. But Sab was in the car with Jack when she died. They both where killed in the incident.

Alex sat down and watched the kids play. They did not look scared of him at all. In fact one little girl looked fascinated with him. The little girl toddled up and said, "Hello. My name is Lilly what is yours?"

Alex replied with a smile on his face, "My name is Alex."

Lilly said, "That is a nice name. My mommy's name is Carrie. She is 18 years old. Daddy ran out on us."

Alex wondered if he absolutely needed to know all of this...probably not but he loved children.

A girl came up calling for Lilly. He assumed it was Carrie.

Carrie said, "Lilly! Come hear my darling!" Carrie picked up Lilly and smiled apologetically at Alex, "I am very sorry Sir if she bothered you."

Alex shook his head, "I love kids. She is very sweet. Keep her that way." He smiled at Carrie.

Carrie smiled slightly and walked away. She was a pretty Philippine lady. Alex watched her leave and then watched the other children. 20 minutes later Lilly came running back to Alex bawling her eyes out.

Alex picked Lilly up and asked, "Hey, Lilly, whats wrong?"

Lilly replied, "Some men are trying to hurt Mommy!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

By Samhoku

Alex set Lilly down and ran off to find Carrie. He found people that had surrounded her. All men just as Lilly had said. Alex saw Carrie do a kick in one of there necks. The person passed out and Alex was pretty sure he was dead. In a few minutes 2 more where down before the others pounced.

Alex grabbed one and threw him into a wall then grabbed the other one and banged him off the ground then picked him up and threw him against the wall. He pryed the man off Carrie and squeezed his pressure point.

Carrie was shakeing from fear of Alex. Alex said, "I am not going to hurt you like they where."

Carrie asked, "Where is Lilly?"

Lilly ran to Carrie and hugged her then said, "I got Mr. Alex to help you didn't I Mommy?"

Carrie nodded and said quietly, "Thank you Alex."

Alex nodded and walked away. Carrie diddn't think he looked like such a bad guy. He looked like he could be a nice man. She walked in the other direction thinking she would probably never see him again.

Alex was standing on a building pointing a sniper gun at a window. He aimed and shot. No scream, No gushing, perfect shot. Mission Finished.

He hoped Scourpia was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

By Samhoku

Alex was washing his hair in the sink for the third time that day. Ironically there was a mud puddle underneath the tree he was in. He fell in it. Of course he fell in it. One puddle among thousands and he fell in THAT mud puddle.

He dried his hair and went to his part time job. He went to the highschool and started consoling students. Some of these kids had real problems. While others just wanted to say, "Hello how are you? No i didn't need anything." Now that kind of stuff drove him off the wall. But today he was with 7 and under. So it shouldn't be that bad.

A little boy came in. His name was Jojo...7 years old. This ought to be good. Jojo said, "Hello Mr. Alex. The Principle told me to talk to you about my anger issues."

Alex nodded slowly not sure if he liked where this was going. He said, "Go on."

Jojo said, "A kid said that my little sister was a...unmentionable word. So I punched him and set his hair on fire."

Alex almost laughed. But he realized this kid had said all of this with a straight face. He was serious. Alex said, "Um...so am i talking to a miniature arsonist?"

Jojo thought for a minute, "Thats an idea but no."

Alex looked clearly disturbed. Of all the kids he got this one. Alex rubbed his neck then said, "I think you need to talk to your parents."

Jojo said, "Parent. Mum is only 18. I am older then my sister by 2 minutes. We both turned 7 yesterday."

Alex put 2 and 2 together. He said, "Is her name Carrie per chance?"

Jojo gave him a look, "Are you a stalker?"

Alex barked with laughter, "No. I met Lilly yesterday."

Jojo said, "Oh okay."

Lilly came running in with little boys chasing her. She hid behind Jojo, "Jojo they are tryin to hurt me!"

Jojo tackled one and took him out.

Alex sighed and pried all the little maniacs off each other.

Lilly said happily, "Mr. Alex! You are the People Helper?"

Alex smiled and said, "Yes. Tell your mum hi for me."

Lilly said, "Oh I will Mr. Alex!"

Jojo said batting his eyelashes, "Oh I will Mr. Alex. Anything for you Mr. Alex"

Alex mumbled, "What he has is sarcasm issues."


	4. Chapter 4

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

By Samhoku

Alex was walking home from work when he got a call from Scourpia. Scourpia told him that he needed to pick someone else off. A Millionaire. That night he would have to.

Alex nodded, closed his phone, and kept on walking home. When he got there he saw it was trashed. There was a 6ft tall girl standing there. Alex stared up at her and asked, "What are you doing in my house?"

In seconds he was tackled and pinned. He squeaked. Of all the noises he made a pitiful one. The girl growled in his ear, "I know you work for Scourpia. I have been watching you Alex Rider. Don't remember me eh Mate?"

Alex froze and laughed nervously, "Um hello B.."

Gun said, "Eh Alan has been looking for you mate."

Alex grumbled, "Thanks for the warning."

Gun chuckled, "Alan found out that you worked for Scourpia. He wants you back."

Alex said, "Gun stop it. You sound like something out of a stupid movie."

Gun rolled her eyes, "Okay mate. You dont come back with me...you die."

Alex flipped over and pinned Gun, "Look loon you need to leave. I work for Scourpia. I don't want to kill you Gun."

B. rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever mate. I would come back and haunt you anyways."

Alex looked uneasy and got off her. He said, "Leave" and pointed to the door.

B. said, "Congratulations Mate you know where the door is."

Alex pushed Gun out the door and locked it. He knew Gun could have hurt him if she wanted to. But obviously she did not come because of Blunt...she came for some reason...Oh well.

Alex read the newspaper and paled. This was NOT good


	5. Chapter 5

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

Alex saw that B B Gun was a Privet detective.

He was sweating now. That girl now was after him. This could not be good. He looked out the window in time to see B B Gun give him the 'i am watching you' sign. He almost fainted.

Alex told himself to calm down. Tonight he had a special mission. He had to take out a pretty rich lady. It wont be hard.

Alex walked to the oven to make dinner and started to say "Hey Jack what are we having for dinner?" But he stopped and closed his eyes tightly. Jack would not want this for him. He choked back his tears and started making his own dinner. He sat down again by himself and had his dinner.

Lilly said, "Hi Mommy we saw Mr. Alex today! Ohhh Aunt B B Gun!"

B B said, "Hey little mate!" B B hugged Lilly and asked, "You have seen Alex little mate?"

Lilly said, "Yeah he is the People Helper at my school!"

B B was thinking about how ironic that was. It was Alex who needed a so called People Helper.

Carrie smiled, "Oh?"

Lilly said, "Yes he was helping Jojo with his problems!"

Jojo said, "Its all a lie. I do not have problems the Principle has problems."

Carrie shook her head and hugged them both, "Well next time you see Alex tell him hi for me."

Jojo said, "No problem. Lilly is in looovvvee with him!"

Carrie shook her head and ruffled Jojos hair.

Jojo wondered why no one ever believed him.

But he had no idea that he would see something that no one except B B would believe.


	6. Chapter 6

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

Jojo somehow got lost on his way home. Again. How fun. How joyful. He looked up in a tree to see Alex in it. He almost called out to Alex but he remained silent because he saw a glint on the gun...a gun? He looked at it then looked away then back up again.

Jojo watched as Alex pulled the trigger. Jojo saw the hole in the glass then a scream. Alex swore then shot again. This time no scream. Next Alex fell out of the tree and on to the ground. Alex swore again.

Jojo covered his ears and ran all the way home hoping to be able to tell Lilly or his mother Carrie.

Next day...

Jojo said, "Mama I saw Alex kill someone."

Carrie said, "Now don't start rumors about people again."

Jojo replied, "I don't start rumors about people!"

Carrie gave him the look, "Jojo..."

Jojo said, "I mean...not very often. Anyways thats not the point! Alex KILLED someone!"

Carrie shrugged and walked away.

B B Gun said, "So little mate Alex killed someone?"

Jojo nodded.

B B Gun said, "What did the house look like?"

Jojo eyed B B Gun, "It was 10 houses from our house."

B B Gun nodded and said, "What was Alex dressed in?"

Jojo ignored B B and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

B B Gun was in Alex's house the next day with a knife at Alex's neck.

Alex froze when he woke up. He said, "Um..."

B B said, "Well well finally someone has the jokes on you. But i wont kill you...yet."

Alex gulped and said, "Hi. What did I do this time?"

B B gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. She said, "Alex Rider...Oh you Dork! %!^"

Alex covered his ears as B B sweared at him. Alex said, "B B shut it. Children might hear you."

That sent B B into hysterics. "Hahahahehehehohohoho Children might see? hehehehe children might see? hohohoho"

Alex figited nervously. He said, "Why are you laughing?"

B B said, "No reason Alex Mate. See ya later." B B walked away still chuckling to herself.

Alex looked concerned. He swallowed again. He then looked at his watch. He had another mission that night. He looked at the newspaper. Killing on 1920 ave...little boy said he saw local citizen kill...the...person

Alex saw that no information was released but he knew one thing...no consoling today. Today he would go into hiding. He had to contact scorpia.

Carrie was stunned when she found out her good neighbor friend had been shot. She called Alan Blunt her father, "Dad what do you know about Alex Rider?"

Alan was quiet then said, "Um. Long story Carrie."

Carrie said, "Dad I want to know."

Alan said, "Only if you work for me again."

Carrie replied, "Fine. Just tell me."

Alan said, "It all started 6 years ago when Alex was 13."


	8. Chapter 8

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

Carrie listened as her father told her everything from the time Alex was 13. Alan finished with, "I think he is working for Scourpia again."

Carrie said, "But...he can't...he would be killing...innocent people."

Alan said, "All the same..."

Carrie replied, "Dad he can't do this anymore."

Alan said, "Yes and your mission is to get him to come back to MI6."

Carrie sat there stunned. She said, "He won't come back for me or for anyone."

Alan said, "Sure he will. I have been monetering his calls. He has been calling Tom and talking to him about you. I am sure that if anyone can you can."

Carrie blushed and said, "Thanks dad but me and Alex almost never talk. If we do its saying Hi in passing."

Alan shrugged, "All the same...you have to try. You promised."

Carrie smiled, "All right."

They hung up and Carrie kissed Lilly on the head leaving Lilly and Jojo with B B.

She had a mission. One that was rather dangerous...But she wouldn't be able to find Alex.


	9. Chapter 9

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

Carrie went to Alex's house and knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again...still no answer. She looked in a window...Nothing was gone but the guns he had in there.

Carrie looked worried and walked away. She got in her car and called B B, "Gun I am going to find Alex. Take care of Lilly for me...and Jojo."

B B said, "You know Mate its just wrong that you forgot one kid and not the other. Its like 'Oh take care of Lilly and not Jojo because he is a pain in the #$"

Carrie hung up and drove. She turned on a tracker that had been placed on Alan's car. Carrie smiled as it lit up. Then she frowned. There was a problem...the car was underwater.

Alex's car was moving underwater. Alex smiled as he throught of being followed. It would be entertaining if anyone tried. He had heard GPS's say "Turn left now" on bridges. Only he obeyed because his car could go underwater.

Alex kept on driving. He was heading to Alan Blunts office to finish a job. Scourpia said he had to kill Alan. Now Alex could find reasons to kill the people he did. Lots where involved in Terrorism and Child Slaughter and other such things. They also where involved in selling kids drugs and other things like that. He could justifie killing them...But not Alan. No...he was going to warn Alan of Scourpia. They had sent another Agent to put a bomb in Alan's car that would go off 2 days after Alex 'killed' him. And if Alex didn't the bomb would kill Alan anyways. So he had to warn the Creep. He didn't want to warn Alan but he felt as if he had to.

Alex's cellphone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

It was Carrie.


	10. Chapter 10

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

Carrie said, "Hi, Alex?"

Alex replied, "Hey."

Carrie said worried, "Are you under water?"

Alex replied, "Uh...Yes I am...how did you know that?"

Carrie said, "Well one of Alan's men planted a bug on your car. To be honest I am watching you."

Alex was stiff, "Why?"

Carrie asked, "Are you heading to my Dad's apartment?"

Alex froze and the car stopped and hovered for a minute, "Your FATHER?"

Carrie was quiet, "Um yes. He is my father."

Alex asked panicked, "Then who is your mother?"

Carrie said quietly, "Dad never talks about her. She left him for another man."

Alex was quiet then he said harshly, "Well at least yours isn't dead" Then he hung up.

Carrie sat there and then powered her car. Alex's car wasn't the only one that could go underwater.


	11. Chapter 11

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

Carrie followed Alex to her Dad's house. She went in and watched Alex.

Alex said, "Scourpia planted a bomb in your car."

Alan looked worried, "Alex...What do you mean?"

Alex said, "Scourpia wanted me to kill you but...I cant. You are a Grandfather and a father. It wouldn't be right. I could justify those people I killed but i can't with you."

Alan nodded and said, "Go...quick. Scourpia is outside"

Alex ran out and almost ran right into Carrie.

Alex said astonished, "Carrie?"

Carrie said, "Follow me." She went out the backway and to her car. She said, "Get in Alex...we need to get Jojo and Lilly."

Alex followed her and they both headed back to Australia to get the kids.

B B said to Jojo, "Shut up and eat your food."

Jojo looked at the 'food', "Are you sure this isn't poison?"

B B sighed, "Yes thats why I am feeding it to you."

Jojo said under his breath, "I knew it would come to this...she has finally decided to kill me."

B B said, "Look Lilly is eating it! Why can't you?"

Jojo said, "Um...i am...Allergic to it! Yeah thats it...Allergic."

B B said with a blank look on her face, "Jojo you cannot be allergic to Oatmeal. Just eat it."

Jojo glared at B B and said, "Fine. I will eat the Poison."

B B held her breath and counted to ten telling herself that everything will be over soon. Everything will be over...

Alex knocked on the door, "B B open the door!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

B B opened the door and said, "We dont want any" then rudely closed it in Alex's face.

Alex shoved the door opened and said, "B B...we have to go!"

B B smiled and said, "Sure mate Kidnap the kids and go. No really...that kid." She pointed at Jojo.

Alex laughed and said, "Ah no."

Carrie came in and said, "Come on B B we are changing our names and addresses." Carrie picked up Jojo and Lilly and walke out with Alex following her and B B following them.

B B said, "Uh mates? There is a bomb on your car ya know that right?"

They all ran from the car and divebombed under the porch.

The car blew up.

Nothing was left.

Scourpia was getting close


	13. Chapter 13

The Land Down Under

(Now i think everyone can use logic correctly and say that indeed only my charicters are the ones i made up. Made Up would be the key words)

**B means B B Gun.**

By Samhoku

They all got airplane tickets to America.

Carrie and Alex got married

They all live happily ever after.

(sorry about the ending...I just can't think of anything more for the fanfic right now)


End file.
